1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a compressor pressure measuring device and, in particular, to a compressor pressure measuring device that automatically detects positive pressure and negative pressure of the compressor.
2. Related Art
Normally, after a compressor is assembled, one has to perform a positive and negative pressure test in order to determine whether the output pressure thereof reaches the predetermined value and to determine whether there is any internal leakage.
As shown in FIG. 8, the conventional compressor testing method first puts the compressor 81 to be tested on a working platform 82. The transmission axle of the compressor 81 has a belt wheel 84 driven by a motor 83. This drives the compressor 81 for a test run. To test the positive pressure, one end of a positive pressure pipeline 85 is connected to the output end 811 of the compressor 81. The input end of the compressor 81 is injected with an appropriate test fluid. One then starts the motor 83 to perform the test run for the compressor 81. In this case, a switch 86 is toggled to close the other end of the positive pressure pipeline 85. One can then read the output positive pressure of the compressor 81 from the gauge 851 on the positive pressure pipeline 85. After the positive pressure test, one manually toggle the switch 86 so that the test fluid in the positive pressure pipeline 85 flows from the other end of the positive pressure pipeline 85 into a recycle bucket (not shown).
To perform the negative pressure test, as shown in FIG. 9, one end of a negative pipeline 87 is connected to the input end 812 of the compressor 11. One then starts the motor 83 to drive the compressor 81 for a test run. Another switch 88 in the negative pressure pipeline 87 is toggled so that the other end thereof is closed. The switch 86 of the positive pressure pipeline 85 is toggled on. One can then read the negative pressure on the input end 812 of the compressor 81 from the gauge 871 on the negative pressure pipeline 87. This value is used to determine whether there is any internal leakage in the compressor.
However, the above-mentioned conventional compressor testing method is completely manual, including the assembly of the belt wheel 84, the toggles of the switches 86, 88, and the judgments based on the pressure values. Not only is the entire testing procedure too time- and manpower-consuming, it is also likely to involve human errors.